Luke Hood
Lucas Hood, First of his name, was king of the Lumbridge Empire after the first interregnum and regency of Alden Branshaw. Military Service Luke Hood entered the Imperial Military during the reign of King Purgoo.Under the direct command of General Editor Luke rose quickly through the ranks. While stories differ as to how Luke became the General's favorite, most involve him helping some way in the conquest of Al-Kharid. Luke served as Editors secretary and right hand man for years until the Generals retirement. As the General was one of the main proponents of the military during the republic, it wasn't long before Prime Minister Russel was able to reform and downsize the Imperial Military and replace it with local militias. Officially Luke left voluntarily, however it is understood that many career officers were pushed out of their position by the "New breed" of republican Politician-Solider. Legal Service and Politics As a lawyer Luke was seen as abrasive, disrespectful, and uncivilized. However he was well versed in the law, eloquent, and loyal to his clients. It was no surprise that he would be elected to the position of Justice of the Republic. As the chief judge of the Republic, Luke was expected to hold a seat on the Imperial council along with mayors, lords, and representatives. Eventually a triumvirate formed between the head of government, Prime Minister Marcus, the Financial advisor of the empire and chief of the tax collectors, and the Justice, luke. After the independence of Al-kharid was delivered and the Second Draynorian Secession was declared Marcus declared a state of emergency. During this state of Emergency Marcus declared the birth of the Kingdom of Lumbridge. The council voted unanimously to destroy the Republic, except for Luke, who abstained. Building the New Kingdom After the birth of the new kingdom the position of Justice was rendered obsolete as the king's justice was absolute. The birth of the new kingdom required a centralized army, and Luke was chosen to lead it. As the King's Army was up to Luke to build, he took precautions against the inherited command of the old levee system and the political machinations of the republic. Commanders were selected based on aptitude and then forced to develop their leadership abilities. A common street rat would be put through the same tests and trials as the son of a duke, and could, in theory, achieve the same rank. So effective was this method of selecting leaders than many Government posts were filled by graduates of Luke's military academy. This would of course, immensely help Luke when he would later make a bid at kingship. Meanwhile enlistment in the armies Levee's was seen as a way to advance one's status, instead of the duty that it was under the republic and old monarchy. Men of ability were picked out and sent to Academy, which could eventually lead to nobility. Meanwhile soldiers were incentivised by loot and land in the rebellious west. After swiftly crushing the Draynor Rebellion Luke occupied the country and installed himself as Governor until order was restored. This military occupation in practice made even the lowliest levee the equivalent of a Lord's knight. While Luke would consider marching east and rebuilding King Purgoo's Empire, he could not bring himself to march on his homeland. Moreover his troops could not survive the desert heat even if he had wanted to march East. Due to Luke's victories in the west his popularity rose in Lumbridge. His chief political rival was Alden Branshaw, an ambassador and advisor of the king who held a high amount of influence in the king's court. Regency of Alden Branshaw: Interregnum and Election After the death of King Marcus, Lumbridge fell into the regency of Alden Branshaw. While being an ideal political navigator, Alden had neither the desire or ability to replace Marcus. Alden decided that a fair election would be held. Upon this announcement Luke marched his entire army back to Lum, leaving only draynorian troops to hold down Lumbridges occupation. Three men ran for office. The General Luke Hood, Ambassador Alden Branshaw, and the landless adventurer Roy. Alden and Luke turned out to hold great respect for each other, and pledged a fair fight. Luke was elected King of Lumbridge and named Alden Branshaw his highest officer of state.